


Surprise in Russia

by StrwbrryYams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Volleyball, does he say yes or no ?, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryYams/pseuds/StrwbrryYams
Summary: Lev goes back to Russia to watch Yaku play, but Yaku doesn’t know he’s there. Lev is about to surprise him with something that could either go good or bad.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Surprise in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda sucks but I love these two together so I had to write this

"Wait, how long have you guys been apart for?" Kuroo asks from over the phone.

After hours of travelling to get here, Lev has now arrived in Russia where he planned to surprise Yaku after his game. He had told Yaku that he would be watching him on TV, but Lev had a special moment planned for Yaku that he had told Kuroo about, who was in with the plan. He just hopes it goes well.

"Hmmm, around two months now. We've both been very busy because of our jobs so we haven't had time to see each other." Lev replies, gripping his backpack strap and pulling his suitcase next to him. 

"Ahh, I see. I'm sure he'll love this surprise. He better do or I'll come over there and kick his ass." Kuroo joked. Lev let's out a low laugh.

"I'm sure he will. I hope it isn't too early for this, y'know. We've been together for five years now. Is it too early? Kuroo, I'm panicking!" Lev says in a panic as he steps outside the airport. 

"Lev, calm down. Take deep breaths." Kuroo says and Lev does what he says. "It's not too early, ok? If you feel as if this is the right time to do it, go ahead! He'll love you, no matter what." Lev smiles widely, even though he knew Kuroo wouldn't be able to see it. 

"Thank you, Kuroo. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Lev says as he got into a taxi heading to his hotel. 

"No problem! I'll be watching the match on tv so I'll be cheering on for you!" Kuroo laughs.

Lev groans "what if I mess up?"

"Lev, you won't mess up! Now stop panicking and go and surprise your future husband!" Kuroo says through the phone.

"Alright, alright. Talk to you later." They both exchange their goodbyes and hang up. Lev sighs and sinks down into the seat. He was nervous. Very nervous. He was going to be doing something big infront of hundreds of people. Thousands, even. What if he did mess up? What if Yaku gets embarrassed and rejects him?

These thoughts were running through his head until he reached the hotel. He payed and thanked the driver and made his way to the building.

—x—  
It has been around an hour since Lev had arrived in Russia and with every passing moment, he grew more and more nervous. 

He was just about to leave his room when he felt the vibration of his phone in his back pocket. He pulled it out and saw a notification message from Yaku. 

Yaku <3 13:10  
Hey! The game's going to be starting in 20 minutes. I hope you're still watching :)

Lev 13:10  
Of course I'm watching ! Wouldn't want to miss it <3 

Yaku <3 13:12  
Of course you wouldn't :) I miss you x

Lev 13:13  
I miss u too x 

Lev sighed and slid his phone back in his pocket and started his journey to the stadium.  
—x—

Lev made it just in time. He got to his seat, which was lower down closer to the court, and waited for the match to begin.

The stadium was full around 10 minutes after Lev arrived. People cheered as the team that Yaku was against walked out. More cheering begun as Yaku's team walked out. A big smile grew on Lev's face as he watched his boyfriend walk out. 

The two team captains walked forwards and shook hands before getting in their positions. The match had now begun and Lev had forgot about his worries as he watched Yaku play.  
—x—

The game had ended a couple of hours later. Yaku's team being the winners.

Lev had made sure to make it downstairs and wait outside the stadium doors that lead to the main court where the teams were playing before they left. The butterflies in Lev's stomach were getting stronger and his heart was beating much faster in his chest, feeling like he was going to pass out right there. 

Lev watched as both teams shook hands with each other and made their ways back over to their coach, Yaku's coach being right next to the door Lev was standing at. For the past couple of months, Lev had been talking to Yaku's teammates about the surprise he had for Yaku. They were all supportive and promised to not ruin the surprise. Even their coach knew about the plan. Lev stepped out of the doorway and into the big room.

As the team were making their way to their coach, Lev made eye contact with Yaku.

"Lev?" He hears Yaku's voice call a couple of meters in front of him. "Lev!" The call was louder this time. Yaku ran towards Lev and threw himself into Lev's arms, burying himself into his chest. 

"Hey." Lev said as he tightened his grip around Yaku's back. They hugged for a couple more second before breaking apart. 

"What are you doing here?" Yaku asks with a big smile on his face, intertwining his fingers with Lev's.

"I came to watch you play! And to surprise you as well." Lev replies. Yaku buries his face back into Lev's chest.

Lev knew that now would be the perfect time to do what he planned. The team was looking at him, giving him thumbs up and mouthing "good luck" to him. He smiled and gave them a slight nod. It was the timing he needed to get perfect.

"You played well out there. I'm proud of you." Lev whispers as he leans down closer to Yaku, hugging him once again. 

"Thank you." Yaku whispers back, looking up into Lev's eyes.

This was the right time. 

"Yaku?" He says, avoiding eye contact with the small boy in his arms.

"Yes, Lev? Is something wrong?" Yaku asks with a panicked look on his face. Yaku put both of his hands on Lev's face and made Lev look at him.

"Uh.. nothing. I-I was just gonna say you played really well that game." He half lied. He knew Yaku didn't believe him.

"Lev, you already said that. What's wrong?" Yaku took a step back and looked up at the taller boy. Lev still avoided eye contact.

"It's— It's just that I missed you. We don't get to see each other a lot anymore and I miss being with you and I'm worried we'll end up going our separate ways because of that.." Lev mumbles the last part. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. He looked back at Yaku to see him frowning as well. Yaku reached out and grabbed hold of Lev's hands.

"I know how you feel, Lev. I don't want that either. It's hard but I know we can do it. I love you too much to let you go like that, no matter how long we spend apart. I want to stay with you, I want to love you from many miles away." Yaku replies, smiling up at Lev while squeezing his hand. 

"I guess there's only one way we can find that out." Lev says, letting go of Yaku's hands and reaching into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a black box as he got down on one knee.

"Lev-" Yaku breathed out before putting his hands on his mouth in shock. Lev could hear the talking around the stadium quiet down, knowing all eyes were on him and Yaku now. 

"Yaku, I want us to be together no matter how far apart we are. will you marry me?" Lev's voice trembles with the feeling of his tears coming back to his eyes. He was shaking with fear as well. 

Yaku stood there for a moment in complete shock. Tears started to escape his eyes as he nodded rapidly.

"Y-yes! Yes, of course I will!" Yaku cries as he flings his arms around Lev's neck, holding him tightly.

Lev wraps his arms tightly around Yaku's back as they sway slowly side to side as they both shed some tears into each other's shoulders. 

Cheers from both teams and the crowd filled the stadium as the two boys hugged, pulling away slowly. 

With hands still shaking, Lev pulled out the golden ring with a diamond engraved into it out of the box and slipped it onto Yaku's finger. Yaku smiled as a few tears still made their way down his cheek. He grabbed onto Lev's face and locked his lips with Lev's, feeling Lev smile into the kiss. 

The crowd and teams were still cheering for them as they broke apart from the kiss and back into each other's arms.

"I love you, Yaku. Or should I say, Haiba." Lev laughs into Yaku's ear. He heard Yaku let out a small laugh.

"C'mon, let's go back to your team then we can go and get dinner!" Lev beamed. Yaku nodded and made his way to his team where he was attacked with hugs and congratulations from his teammates. 

Lev then felt the vibration of his phone in his back pocket. Taking his eyes off Yaku, he pulled out his phone and took a look at the notification he got. 

Kuroo 18:36  
I knew you could do it ! And I told you he would say yes :)) 

Lev 18:36  
Yeh I guess you were right :)) I was so nervous! But I'm happy now 

Kuroo 18:37  
I can tell. I can tell he's happy too, I can see the big smile on his face :) 

Lev looked up and smiled at his fiancé from the doorway. The man who's going to be by his side forever. How did he become so lucky? 

— the end—


End file.
